badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Follow Me
I was at my friends in the attic (messing around like kids do) when we found an old gameboy cartridge.. instantly my friends went down the ladder and reapeared a minute later with his gameboy colour .. We put the cartridge in for it to start playing some screaching noise for 30 seconds.. then silence for a minute.. my friend eexclaimed.. ” What A Peice Of S**T!”.. But after he did it loaded a pokemon screen.. We thought i was damaged a first .. that was untill we clicked load game.. their was a character called yellow?… ( As well the cartrigde was yellow).. My friend checked his profile.. he had 6 pokemon Max Pokemon cash and 24 badges… my friend ( who loved pokemon ) told me its was impossible to have that many badges… .. we started the game… … his dad came up and asked us what we were doing.. but when my friend told him.. his dad started crying!… we asked him why but he snatched the gameboy from us and toldus NEVER to touch it again…. well… my friend was having none of that… a week later i got a call from his mum telling me to come down quick… i heard screaming , crying,.. silence… i rushed down.. ( it felt like 2 minutes when the walk is 5!).. when i walked in my friend was sat their.. alone.. i asked where were his parents.. he said… Dont follow me… I couldnt understand?? I walked in and his parents were crying in the corner.. I screamed “what the f**k is going on here”.. my friend handed me the gameboy.. it read.. “He is Dead… Its all Your Fault..!” It had a body.. corpse of some sort with two characters over it.. i asked him what happened.. he said ” I told Gary not to follow.. but he kept coming.. so..,” “so what.. please tell me what did you do” “i used Bite on him,”.. i couldnt understand it?.. I took the gameboy and sat down.. then turned it on and insted of the screach and silence it cut to the last part… i made yellow walk to gary… it came up with 3 choices.. 1. Dont follow me 2. Come follow me 3. Your death shall be swift? I had no idea so i chose 2.. it showed gary walking towards me… then it blacked out.. My friends started crying and having a fit… i looked at the gameboy and a scream happened.. it showed garys corpse and suddenly a prof oak ccame running.. stoped and you saw him cry.. it then read “He is Dead… Its all Your Fault..!” but i clicked a.. (unlike my friend) it showed a old man.. on a wheelchair… then it hit me.. the old man is yellow isnt it!… i made him go around but it only let you go in a cave… i wandered round the cave for 10 minutes untill it came to a room full of flowers… in the middle their was a tomb… i walked up to the tomb and clicked A it read ” Gary.. Killed Out of Vengance” R.I.P .. I exclaimed.. ” WAS THAT IT!!.. YOU DRAGGED ME DOWN FOR A GAME!!!”… Then a message apeared… it read “Dont Follow me..” ” you wont like what you see” a the gameboy exclaimed”BOO!” My friend and his dad started crying Then the gameboy started playing a very sad tune before saying ” you killed him… you could have stopped it but you killed him i shouted ” WELL EACH ONE MADE HIM BLOODY DIE” then his father said ” it was my game… i played it.. their is a cheat.. but i never figured it out..” i hit b by accident and i showed gary Being revived.. i kept tapping B then it went black.. it then showed a man… i couldnt tell how old but a man.. running from what looked like a zombie gary…. The GB then read.. ” the nightmare will never end”… I looked at my friend.. and his dad.. and said.. ” was that it… A GAME!!.. IT WAS A GAME!!….” 2 nights later they sectioned (put in a mental hospital) my friends dad… We Burned the Cartidge.. Hoping never to see it again… i never knew other people had games like this aswell.. its kinda f**ked up if you ask me.. See also DeathMan Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Gamepasta Category:Famous Bad Stories